


À laisser à la mer

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, crack pairing treated seriously, pair the spares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux hasards des courants marins, Thetis échoue sur les rives des Blue Graad sur lesquels règnent désormais Natassia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À laisser à la mer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tes jolis ongles sur ma peau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328180) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Ce qu’elle laissera se perdre dans la mer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Thetis, Natassia  
>  **Genre :** tristounet  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o1#o5 « Jusqu’à l’océan » pour 10_choix (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post- _Poseidon_ , inclut le gaiden de _Natassia_ mais pas la saison d’ _Asgard_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Thetis n’est plus censée s’approcher des côtes désormais. Tel est le dernier ordre qu’on lui a donné. N’ayant plus rien à faire là, elle s’éloigne du bassin méditerranéen en se demandant ce qu’il lui reste encore. C’est tout un pan de sa vie qu’elle laisse derrière elle. Elle n’a plus d’avenir immédiat et le présent auquel elle croyait vient de lui être brutalement ôté. C’est désormais du passé révolu auquel elle ne peut retourner.  
Alors elle continue, quitte ce berceau qui la rejette et gagne le grand large. Elle va chercher encore plus loin en arrière et faute d’autre destination, elle regagne les eaux froides bordant son pays natal.

Rendue sur place pourtant elle ne le reconnaît plus. Il n’y a plus rien pour elle ni ici ni là. C’est à l’aveuglette qu’elle repart. Elle nage et nage encore, toujours plus loin. Elle ne se sent pas le froid qui tient son corps : celui qui paralyse son cœur est bien pire.

Poussée par les courants, elle finit par s’échouer sur les rivages d’un autre pays mythique qui vénère la mer. Ne plus approcher la terre, la belle affaire ! Et qui le saura, si elle revient y vivre ou y mourir ?  
Elle pourrait presque prétendre, pour se leurrer, que de toute façon ça n’est pas la terre qu’elle touche : seulement de la glace. Mais entre les embruns salés et la neige, il y a bien un peu de sable et de roche où s’écorcher. 

C’est là que la trouve une princesse aux larmes gelées, venue jusque là pour confier ses peines à la mer.  
Thetis la regarde s’approcher, sans un mot, sans un geste ni pour l’appeler ni pour la repousser. Indifférente, elle voit la surprise et l’inquiétude se peindre sur le visage triste de la jeune fille. Sans s’affoler, elle se penche sur elle et la tire de l’eau.   
« Ce n’était pas votre jour, souffle-t-elle simplement. Venez. »  
Thetis ne porte plus de Scale, seulement les lambeaux d’une robe malmenée par les flots, que la jeune fille – « Je m’appelle Natassia, » se présente-t-elle – lui ôte sans lui laisser le choix.   
« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes venue ici pour vivre ou pour mourir, mais je ne veux pas d’un cadavre sur cette plage. Pas sous mes yeux. » 

Elle la frictionne de sable. Thetis croit qu’elle va lui arracher la peau. Le sable absorbe peu à peu l’humidité qui restait sur sa peau, la laissant rougie mais intacte, et dessous le sang circule, plus vif que jamais. Alors, Natassia la drape dans son propre manteau.  
Elle s’entoure de ses propres bras, et Thetis comprend que c’est plus pour se réconforter, pour contenir son chagrin, que pour se tenir simplement au chaud. Cette enfant – quel âge a-t-elle ? elle doit encore plus jeune qu’elle, elle semble à peine femme – a eu plus que sa part de malheur.

Les yeux fixés sur l’horizon où les vagues se fondent avec le ciel, elle raconte. Elle était venue parler au vent ; si par hasard elle a trouvé une oreille pour l’entendre, qu’il en soit ainsi.  
Condamnée à diriger un pays dont elle ne tenait pas à être la reine, elle était trop jeune, trop frêle pour cette tâche, et ébranlée encore par un deuil difficile. Elle a dû s’endurcir et parfois le vernis qu’elle présente au monde se craquèle.

Thetis à l’écouter retrouve sa voix. L’idée est folle, mais qu’a-t-elle encore à perdre ?  
« Je pourrais t’aider… » propose-t-elle.  
Thetis a besoin de servir. Toute sa vie a toujours été vouée à un autre, elle ne sait pas vivre pour elle-même.  
« Je suppose qu’une vie appartient à celle qui la sauve. Je sais quelques choses de la manière de diriger, peut-être pourrais-je te conseiller. Ou au moins, si tu te sens seule et si tu le veux, être simplement une amie. Quelqu’un qui t’écoutera encore et ne répétera tes secrets à personne, pas même aux vagues. »

Natassia répond à côté.  
« Accompagne-moi au palais. La vie est dure ici mais les lois de l’hospitalité sont sacrées. Quand tu seras remise et réchauffée, tu seras libre de partir, de refaire le chemin inverse jusqu’au rivage, de poursuivre la route vers où bon te semblera, ou de rester auprès de nous si tu le veux. »

Le choix lui appartiendrait ? Thetis n’y croit toujours pas. Peut-elle vraiment suivre cette inconnue ?  
Son Seigneur l’a rejetée et lui a dit de ne plus approcher les côtes. Avec la chute de son royaume, elle considérera désormais que son règne ne s’étend plus aux Sept Mers mais uniquement au Bassin méditerranéen dont elle s’est tant éloignée. Et si la Reine d’un pays étranger l’invite à y résider, elle doit avoir le pouvoir de délier l’interdit et de lui tisser une nouvelle obligation. Encore faut-il qu’elle l’y invite formellement…

La voyant hésiter, Natassia l’enjoint à se décider enfin. Sa main est douce et sa voix, moins triste désormais, se fait accueillante :  
« Viens, suis-moi donc. »  
Et Thetis qui se trouvait si facilement à genoux autrefois, se relève et emboîte le pas à sa nouvelle Dame, prête à la suivre, quel que soit l’inconnu vers lequel elle la mène.


End file.
